Regalia In Love
by Lyra Anna Ly
Summary: Mikane is Yato's new regalia, and she is just so happy to be able to move around again. She may have a bad past, but that won't stop her from having fun and looking for the best in every situation. Soon, she finds herself drawing closer to Yukine, and learning more about her past. I do not own Noragami
1. Prologue

**_Regalia In Love - Don't Cry For Me (Prologue)_**

The cold, white snow fell onto the pavement in light sheets, blanketing everything in white. A little girl, whom was thirteen years of age, walked through the cold night, wearing a white short sleeve shirt and light blue jeans. Her knee length light brown hair waved in the wind as she moved forward, towards the house she lived at with her three older brothers and twin sister. Once she reached the house, she walked in saying nothing but, "I'm home."

"Welcome home Asami Miyori" Said her eldest brother, Kiyoshi Miyori.

"Thank you, Kiyoshi. How are Takeo-nii, Yoshio-nii, and Anami-imouto?" Kiyoshi smiled at the young girl as she asked.

"Takeo is in his room, Yoshio is watching TV in the living room, and Anami is at a friend's house. Where have you been?"

"I was playing in the snow," said the little girl, her dark blue eyes glistening with happiness.

"In thoughs clothes though? You really are gonna catch a cold one of these days."

"I know, but I don't really mind the cold. It's really refreshing, I like it!"

"Whatever you say Asami." Kiyoshi laughed a little before he walked away, leaving the little girl smiling in the hallway to the house. Once he was in the kitchen and out of sight, she ran into the living room. When she reached there, she ran to a boy with hair that was a darker brown than hers, and eyes that were a caramel color.

"Hello Yoshio. I know you don't care, and that your acting like I'm not here, but I'm home." The boy said nothing, though, true to her word, Asami was expecting this. She smiled, even if it was a sad smile, and went to her room.

Asami went to her desk and got on her laptop, going to a website named Bookie, and typing in her email and password. Once on there, she checked all her new messages, her replies, quickies, comments, and fans. The only new fan was a girl named Lotus/Lilly Nanase, and Asami sent a quick message to her to say hi. After all that was done, she began typing another chapter of her latest story, which was a sad story about a girl who died and came back, not knowing she was dead.

Writing had almost always been Asami's way of venting, and she would even go so far as to say that it kept her sane. Her characters were hers, and she thought of them like they were her children, something that she had created. In one story, there was a girl who was so happy, she practically spread smiles, and in another, there was one so sad she stayed away from people. There were animals she had created, some that could talk, others that couldn't. She loved it. After finishing up the next chapter, she went to bed.

The next day, Kiyoshi took Asami to the bank with him, but, things did not turn out the way he planned. There was a robbery, and the criminal was armed with a gun, but he went over to Kiyoshi , and took him as a captive. Kiyoshi managed to get out of the man's grip, but the man was still pointing the gun at him. People behind the counter gave the guy the money he wanted, but one decided to hit the button alerting the police.

There was a gunshot, but Kiyoshi didn't die, didn't even get hit, although, when he opened his eyes, he wished he had been the one to take the bullet. In front of him, with a bullet wound in her chest, was his little sister. Now, everyone knows that a lot of people won't survive that, but it's from bleeding out most of the time, and it's not instantly. Asami took the shot for her brother, and the banker grabbed the money, and left. As they waited for the cops and ambulance that would surely accompany them, Kiyoshi went over to her and wrapped the girl in a hug.

"Asami. Why? Why would you do that" he asked, as tears fell from his eyes and onto his sister.

"I can't lose you, you know that. Call it instinct, but I don't think I could have stopped myself if I wanted to. Look on the bright side, maybe someone will get here fast enough to do something, stay positive" Not once, during that whole speech, did the girls voice waver from it's happy tone to show pain. She would stay strong for him, and if it did come to the worst, she would die for him, but she hoped it wouldn't come to that.

In the end, it was too late when the ambulance arrived, because she had lost to much blood, and was dieing in her brothers arms. He rode with her to the hospital, but, she was only halfway there when she fell into her sleep, her last thoughts being about how she was happy he was safe, and how she hoped that no one would feel the need to cry for her. Death was a lot less eternal than she had originally thought.

Okay, so I finished the reading this, and I noticed that I originally said Yoshio took her to the bank, but it was Kiyoshi, so I fixed it. Now it's a little less confusing.


	2. I Can Move

**_Regalia_** ** _In Love - I Can Move (Chapter One)_**

The ball of light shown brightly in the road, though none seemed to see it. A girl, stuck inside that little glowing ball, resisted the voices that called out to her, more so in the night than day. She stayed there, wanting to move so badly, to hop, and run, and play. It was snowing, but she did not mind. People passed, never paying much attention to her, even though there were times when she thought one saw her.

One day, there was a giant thing, with so many eyes, and the light could think of nothing to call it but a monster. A man, with black hair and blue eyes, and a boy with blond hair and amber eyes, went up to the monster. Though the girl could see everything clearly, despite how far away she was, she could hear nothing. She could tell that the man had said something, but she wasn't sure what. All of a sudden, a bright light covered the boy, and he went flying into the air, and when he came back down, he was two swords in the hands of the man. The little girl figured it was shape shifting or something.

The man fought the monster with the blades, but it was easy to see he was having a lot of trouble. The monster was so huge, the girl estimated it was about three houses tall! The man was having a lot of trouble, but he looked in her direction, and his eyes widened. He said something, but once again, she was not sure what, before running over to her, so quickly she nearly didn't see him. Now that he was close, she could make out what he was saying.

"You, with nowhere to go and nowhere to return, I grant you a place to belong. My name is Yato. Bearing a posthumous name, you shall remain here. With this name, I make you my servant. With this name, and it's alternate, I use my life to make thee a regalia. Thou art Mika! As human Mikane! As regalia Sakki! Come Sakki!"

All of a sudden, she was no longer a a light, but a dagger, and Yato saw her past. She saw a tear slide down his face before he went back to fighting, but dismissed it as her seeing things. She looked around, but all she saw was white, small pieces of what looked like a broken mirror, and a boy, who glanced at her before turning back to see something.

She turned back to the fight, and the man said something as he used his left index and middle finger to slide on the dagger. "This is the land of the rising sun! Your desecration shall not be allowed! Hear me! I am the god Yato! I now lay thee waist with the Sakki, and expel thy vast defilement! I cleanse thee! - Rend"

Once he said that, he threw the dagger, which when through the monster before going into a wall. The little girl, recently named Sakki in this form, laughed as she hit the wall. The man walked over to her, holding his twin blades in his hand.

"Revert, Yukine" he said, and the blades glowed and turned back into the boy.

"Revert, Mikane" said the man, and this time, the dagger glowed and turned into a little girl the age of thirteen. She had knee length, curly, light brown hair, and dark blue eyes that spared with life and happiness despite the past they had. Though her life was rough, the girl had no memory of what had happened during it.

"I can move! Finally I can move, thank goodness!" Mikane ran around the two boys, jumping and smiling wide. Both looked at each other before chuckling at the girl, who stopped when she heard them, and laughed herself. She was so happy and energized, ready to do anything.

"Hello, my name is Yato, and this is Yukine, and you are Mikane. I have named you, and you are now my regalia." Yato saying, smiling at the girl. At that moment, it began to snow, and Mikane's smile widened even more as she looked up at the sky. She held her hand out and tried to catch the snowflakes in her hand, and one fell on her nose, to which she giggled. Yato smiled at her before asking if she was cold. Mikane responded with a no, but said thank you anyways.

"Are you sure? If your cold, you can just say so."

"I'm sure. I think it might have something to do with my past, even if I can't really remember it, but the cold isn't really affecting me. Only, how exactly did I get into this." Mikane gestured to her white robe, the one that all regalia start out in. Yato explained how she was dead, and how she would continue to stay in the world by fighting as his regalia, her name's, all that important stuff. Both Yato and Yukine laughed when she asked what a phantom was, and if it was the thing she previously thought to be a monster.

They headed for Kofuku's and Daikoku's house.Yato explained everything to the two and said that Mikane was staying there. Kofuku looked at her, and pretty much acted like Kofuku, nicknaming her Mi, and talking to her, embarrassing her, all that. After that, they went to bed, Mikane sleeping in the room with the boys, trying her best to remember her past. She looked up at the stars as she sat in the windowsill, hoping that they might give her a hint.

Both the other people in the room were awake too. Yukine was doing work that looked like it was from school, and Yato was laying on the bed, watching her.

"You won't be able to remember anything from your life, no matter how hard you try. It's unheard of. The only way I've heard of it being accomplished is in small fragments, and that's from interaction with people you knew." Yato said.

"It's worth a try though, right? I wonder, hey Yukine, do you remember anything from before you became a regalia?" Mikane asked.

"Sorry, but no, I don't remember a thing." Yukine answered, looking up from his work.

"Do you go to school Yukine?" Mikane asked as she climbed out of the window and walked over to him.

"No, but Hiyori tutors me, so she's like my teacher." Yukine said.

"Who's Hiyori?" Mikane asked.

"That's right, she came by before I got you, so you don't know her yet. I guess you'll meet her tomorrow then." Yato said. Mikane nodded her head, showing she understood. Mikane now focused on Yato, prepared to ask him a list of questions.

"Is Yukine your only other regalia?"

"Yes. I used to have a Nora, but not anymore. I fired her."

"You can fire regalia?"

"Kinda, we basically take away the name we gave them."

"You said it was a Nora, is there more than one?"

"A Nora is what we call regalia with more than one name, so yeah. Geez, how many questions are you gonna ask?"

"A lot. I might have a problem. I can ask them tomorrow if you want. Just one more question now."

"Yeah okay, what is it?"

"Are you really a god?" At this, Yukine burst out laughing, and Yato looked at her, now seemingly irritated.

"Of course I am, I'm the one that named you, aren't I?" Yato answered.

"Okay then, I'm sorry, but you don't really act like it, so I wasn't sure." Mikane said.

"Don't worry, lots of people ask him that, you're not the first to be confused." Yukine managed, stopping his laugher, but now out of breath.

"Just go to sleep, both of you!" Yato said, rolling over to face the wall.

Mikane went back over to the windowsill, and curled up there, slowly drifting off to sleep.


	3. Hello Hiyori

**_Regalia In Love - Hello Hiyori (Chapter Two)_**

When Mikane awake the next day, the sun was shining into the window, and voices could be heard from downstairs. The young regalia yawned and stretched before skipping down to where everyone else was. The first one to notice her was Yukine, was was fighting with Yato about something, though she could only guess what it was.

"Good morning, Mikane." Yukine said as she came down the stairs. Yato looked at her, and the fight they had been having seemed to vanish from their memory. Yato said good morning, then it was Kofuku, and Daikoku said it after poking his head out from the kitchen to see what was going on, and tell them that breakfast was almost ready.

"When you're eating, watch out for Yato, cause if you don't eat it fast enough, he'll eat all of yours too." Yukine whispered to her as she sat down between them. Mikane giggled, but was soon snapped out of her fit when Yato said something.

"Yukine, don't say things like that, I wouldn't do that to Mikane!" Yato whined. Mikane once again had a fit of giggles as she watched this continue.

"Trust me, he would." Yukine said to her.

"I wouldn't!"

"You would!"

"I wouldn't!"

"You would"

"Do you two always fight like this?" Mikane asked after recovering from her laughter.

"Pretty much Mi! You'll get used to it though." Kofuku answered.

"It's funny." Mikane said before turning to Yato.

"Can I go outside after breakfast? The urge to run around is killing me!" Mikane said, being a little over dramatic, but not caring much.

"Huh? I guess, but you'll probably want warmer clothes than what your in." Yato replied.

"No I'm fine, I told you yesterday, it doesn't bother me." Mikane said. Yato looked at her with wide eyes, along with Kofuku and Daikoku, who had just walked in. Mikane assumed he wanted to tell them breakfast was ready.

"No way, you were setting about that?" Yato asked, the awe evident in his voice. Mikane smiled, before answering, but it was a more nervous smile now that all the attention was focused on her.

"Well yeah. Why would I lie about something like that." Mikane said in a smaller voice.

"Huh? What's wrong Mikane?" Yato and Yukine asked at the same time before glaring at each other, though, Mikane did not notice as she was now looking at the floor.

"Umm, I know this is gonna sound kinda stupid, but I don't really like a whole lot of attention. It makes me really nervous and uncomfortable. I'm sorry."

"Well that's okay, don't worry about it, we're all your friends, so you don't have to be nervous around us." Yukine said.

"I know, but I think it's gonna take some time to get used to. Yesterday I was fine cause I was just so happy to meet new people and move around, but that's worn of a little now." Mikane said. Yukine thought for a moment before saying something else.

"Well keep in mind that you still have to meet Hiyori today." Yukine said. Mikane's head lifted slowly as he said that.

"Oh yeah, there's still someone I haven't met, isn't there." she said before a smile little up her face. "So what's Hiyori like?" She asked, looking at one of the boys, them the other.

"They can tell you while y'all eat, breakfast is ready." Daikoku said, finally recovering from the shock to tell them. Everyone stood up and made their way to the dining area. They ate and everyone told their own tales about the girl. After they ate, she left, Yato telling her not to go to far away from there.

She ran outside, and twirled once she got out there before breaking into a run again. A few paces away from the house, far enough that no one would see her, she stopped with another twirl. She spun around for a while before jumping into one of the trees, and then jumping from one to the others unite she had gone around the shrine four and a half times.

Hiyori had gotten to the shrine, while Mikane was on the other side of the house, and Yato called out to her. She jumped out of the tree and ran back to the shrine, laughing the whole way. Over she got inside the shrine, she tried to call herself down. The others looked at her, them reached, before each broke into their own laughs, except for Daikoku, who simply grinned.

"This is Hiyori" Yato said as soon as everyone calmed down. Mikane looked at her and smiled brightly before going over to her and holding her hand out for Hiyori to shake.

"I'm Mikane, Yato's new regalia. I think." Hiyori laughed and shook her hand while introduced herself.

"I'm Hiyori, a friend of Yato and Yukine's. It's Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too!" Mikane said.

"Great! I think we'll be good friends. Yato asked if I had any clothes that you could have, so let's go to my house and you can get them!"

"Okay, let's go to Hiyori! It sounds like so much fun! Can we, please?!" Mikane asked, still as hyper as ever.

"Yeah, let's go!" Yato said, standing up and walking over to them. Yukine followed, all of them talking on the way there. Yato more to Hiyori, so Mikane questioned Yukine about what exactly a regalia is. Yukine went into detail about what you do, and what happens if you do something wrong, and told her about boarder lines, telling her he would teach her how to make one later.

They got to Hiyori's house, and the two girls went up to her bedroom, whole the boys stayed downstairs, fighting over what to watch. Hiyori got Mikane a bunch of her old clothes, and the girls needed three bags to fit all of them in. When they went downstairs, Yato and Yukine were still fighting over what to watch, Yato seeming to have forgotten that he had the remote. Mikane giggled before walking over and talking the remote from them.

Mikane went to Primo, a channel that was currently having a marathon of all the 'AI Football GGO' episodes. When she saw the episode they were on, she recalled that it was the one where Swift was forest introduced. She didn't really care how she knew, but she was glad she did. Yato complained about how it wasn't fair and he didn't want to watch this, and Mikane and Hiyori laughed at him. When they began playing football again, Mikane's face really like up as she cheered for barefoot.

"Go Team Barefoot! Go! Go! Go! You can do it Isaac! You can do it Shawn! I believe in you Timmy, and you too Carl!"

"A few questions, one being which team is Barefoot?" Yato asked

"The team in red and black, and their controllers."Mikane responded

"Are the controllers the ones you were cheering for?"

"Yep!"

"And what are the players names?" Mikane answered this question with more cheering.

"Let's go Myth! You can do it Nucleus! Titan don't give up! Satellite Keep going! Shadow give it all you got!"

"Okay then." Yato said.

They stayed at Hiyori's house for a few hours, everyone getting into the show and cheering for team barefoot everytime they played. After that, Mikane grabbed her bags and they said goodbye to Hiyori for the day. As promised, when they got to Kofuku's place, Yukine, Yato, and Mikane went out back, and Yukine taught her how to cast a border line.

They stayed out there for a few minutes, since Mikane haven't gotten it on her first try like Yukine had. Mikane finally got it on her third try, and everyone was learning that the smallest success would make her light up with joy, so no one was supposed when she did. They went inside, and Yukine went to go help Daikoku. Mikane went with them, asking if she could help out to, so Daikoku asked her to help clean up, and she finished in about ten minutes, instead of the house it normally took.

"You really do have a whole lot of energy, don't ya?" Daikoku asked once she finished.

"Yep, I hardly ever stop!" The little girl replied.

"Well, that's good to know. Okay, well, it's getting late, and you have a bunch of clothes to sorry through, so how about you and Yukine do that. I'll close up now."

"Okay," the two regalia said in unison. Mikane and Yukine headed back to the shrine and went to work going through the there bags. Mikane and Hiyori had already made one of the bags for her unmentionables, and had the other two for actual clothes. Mikane pulled out the to bags with clothes in them, and the two teens sorted through what would be pajamas and what would be actual clothing. After that, Mikane went into the bathroom and finally changed.

Around ten minutes after they finished, Yato came upstairs, and it pretty much went back to how it was the night before. Mikane was looking at the stars, Yukine was doing work, and Yato was watching them. Soon enough, Yato feel asleep, and his snoring was something that Mikane wondered how she had slept through the night before. Yukine, who was used to it, went to sleep soon after.

The girl layed there for what felt like hours, before finally having up on sleeping in there. She sighed as she picked up the blanket and pillow and went downstairs, them out on the porch so she could continue to watch the stars as she drifted into her own peaceful sleep.


	4. It's A Crush

This will be when the crush starts, okay, but it will be pretty slow progressing at first. Also, I left a few things out of a few of the previous chapters. I said the unmentionables came from what Hiyori owned, and that is true, but her parents are touch, so imagine they but her bunches at one time, and she doesn't use it all before she outgrows then. What she didn't use it's what she gave to Mikane. I do not own GGO Footbal, or PRIMO TV. I think that's it, but it you have any questions, just ask in the comments. Now, on to the story!

 ** _Regalia In Love - It's A Crush (Chapter Three)_**

"Time to wake up Mikane." Hiyori said, gently shaking the girl out of her slumber.

"Okay, what time is it?" The young girl asked as she sat up and gathered her things.

"I don't know the exact time, but Daikoku said it's almost time for breakfast. The boys are still upstairs, so could you go get them when you take your stuff up there?" Hiyori asked.

"Yeah okay, I'll go a then."

"Okay"

Mikane collected her things and went upstairs to the room she shared with the boys. She knocked quietly and waited for a reply that didn't come, but she could still hear Yato snoring, so she figured they were still asleep. Slowly, she opened the door and walked into the room, putting her stuff away and grabbing her clothes for the day. Once she changed, she went back into the room and walked over to Yato. She smiled and giggled to herself as she thought of a way to wake him up, though, she would have to wake up Yukine first.

Mikane went over to Yukine, gently shaking him and saying, " wake up Yukine."

"Huh? What's going on?" Yukine mumbled as he awoke, squinting till he saw the girl smiling at him. "Oh, hey Mikane."

Mikane giggled as she stood up and stepped back. "It's time to wake up, and I have a special way to wake Yato up, but I need your help, okay?"

"Uh, sure, what did you have in mind?"

Mikane whispered her plan into Yukine's ear, and when she finished, she pulled back to see him smirking as he watched Yato's sleeping form. The two walked over to the futon, grinning before Mikane gently shook Yato awake.

"Yato, it's time to get up. Another day, get up and enjoy it!" she said. The moment Yato began to story, the two regalia flipped the futon, sending the god onto the floor, the futon ontop of him. The terms ran out of the room before he had time to react. As they races down the stairs, Yato's telling could be heard from anyone, sending them both into a for of laughter strong enough to make them almost trip.

Mikane lost her footing for a second, and nearly fell down the steps before Yukine caught her. His mood not quite ruined yet, he smiled at her, still laughing a little as he said, "Be careful, okay? You don't want to get hurt."

Mikane smiled back, saying her thanks while wondering why her stomach started feeling strange. The two finished their descent down the stairs and went to where the others had began eating. Yato was not far behind the two, coming into the room not even seconds after they sat down.

"Thanks for the food!" Mikane said before she began eating. After they had finished the pancakes, eggs, and sausage, Mikane and Hiyori decided to spend some time together so they could get to know each other. The two headed for the mall, while talking about anything they could think of. At some point in time, Mikane decided to tell Hiyori about the feeling she had earlier.

"Hey Hiyori. This morning, after me and Yukine woke up Yato..."

"Oh yeah, I meant to ask you, what did you guys do to him? he hounded you two pretty hard about never pulling a stint like that again." Hiyori asked, interrupting the other girl.

"I'll tell you later. Anyways, when we were thinking downstairs, I lost my fitting and almost feel down the stairs, but Yukine caught me."

"That's great, be more careful next time, okay. None of us wanna see you get hurt."

"Yes ma'am. Anyways, when he caught me, I got this weird feeling in my stomach."

"Oh, what kinda feeling?" Hiyori asked.

"A weird one, not like I'm sick of nauseated, but kinda nervous, yet happy at the same time. I've never felt like that before, so it was white for me. Do you know what that is?"

"Mikane, do you like Yukine?" Hiyori asked, voice filled with disbelief.

"Well, yeah! He's my friend, and he helped me play an awesome prank on Yato this morning. He's fun."

"Well yeah, but that's not what I mean."

"Oh, well what do you mean then?"

"Like, do you think of his as more than a friend?"

"You mean, like a boyfriend?"

"Yeah. Mikane, do you like him."

"Hm, maybe. He is the only got I know that's my are though, so I'm not really sure. I've never really feel the need door want to date before. Not that I remember at least."

"Aw, that's adorable. I think you two would look cute together."

"Cute? You really think so?"

"Definitely!"

"Hm, hey Hiyori?"

"Yeah?"

"How do I tell if he likes me or not?"

"Um, I don't know how to explain it. Since you can't sense his emotions, you have to look out for dinner thing. I'll tell you if I notice any signs that he likes you. You might wanna consider telling him though."

"You think?"

"Well, how strong was the feeling this morning."

"It was faint, but there."

"Did your heart beat faster?"

"I don't think so."

"Did it beat louder?"

"No."

"Then it's only the beginning of a crush. I don't know if it's the same for you, but for most people, the more a crock developed, the harder it gets to tell the person."

"Really? Okay then, do you think I could wait a little bit longer, just so we know it's really a crush and not just that he saved me?"

"Do whatever you feel like doing. It's your life and I won't tell you what to do with it."

"Okay. Thanks Hiyori."

"Your welcome."

The girls went shopping, and Hiyori bought Mikane a laptop and many notebooks, both learning that the girl loved to write more than anything. As they were leaving the mall, a picture displayed on the screen of a phone caught her eye. It was a picture of her and a boy who looked to be older than her, possibly related. She went over to get a closer look at it. Hiyori watching her from a sight distance away, sitting at a table in the food court at the front of the mall.

Mikane got a good look at the picture, and noticed two things. The first, was that the person in the picture was the one who had the phone, and second, was that he seemed familiar. On the screen, along with the two people were the names Asami and Kiyoshi Miyori. _'Who_ _are they? How come she looks like me?'_

She must have been staring to long, because the boy had looked up and was now watching her, his eyes wide, along with his mouth.

"Asami? Asami, is that you?" something in her mind clocked, and she knew who this was.

"Kiyoshi-nii, I'm so sorry." she said, smiling gently before grabbing Hiyori and leaving in a panic, the boy following a moment to late to catch them. They ran into an ally, out of sight from unearthed attention.

"What did we run for, I thought you were talking to that guy?" Hiyori asked

"We need to go home, I need to talk to Yato and Yukine." Mikane said, rushing her words.

"No need, we're right here. What happened?" Yato said, jumping from a roof with Yukine following.

"How did you know where we were?" Mikane asked, now slightly confused.

"It's a thing between God's and regalia that lets me always know where you are. What happened though? I could sense your confusion, then panic. Me and Yukine came as quick as we could, are you alright?"

"I'm alright, just confused. I think, I just ran into someone from my past life. My older brother, the guys name was Kiyoshi. He... He called me Asami. Do you know who that is. Is it... Is it really me?" Mikane asked.

"I think you know the answer to that. either way, I don't. I named you Mika, as human, Mikane, as my regalia Sakki. That's what I named you,I don't know what you were named before." Yato said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Your the only one who can figure out who you used to be, then _you_ can tell _us_ who you really are."

"I don't think I wanna know anymore. Something tells me I wouldn't like how I used to live. Some things are meant to stay in the party, aren't they?" Mikane asked. Her eyes began to seeing with instead tears and she allowed her eyes to roam too the ground, her bangs shielding her face from being seen.

"Maybe, but if you're strong enough to handle it, it doesn't really matter." Yukine said, looking up at a flock of birds that were passing overhead before his eyes went back to Mikane, who was now looking at him, heck, everyone was looking at him.

"I know you can face it. So does Yato, and Hiyori too. the only real question, is if you believe you can face it. Do you believe you can Mikane?"

"I don't know if I can because I don't know what it is! If I had even the slightest clue, them I might know! That guy just seemed, really familiar. I don't know, guess I was freaking out for bothering. Sorry guys, but, thank you." Mikane said, smiling once more at the end, further tears retreating.

"Don't worry about it." Yato said.

"No problem" Yukine said.

"I think it's time we head back to Kofuku's house now." Hiyori said, finally speaking up.

"Yeah, their probably wondering why we left in such a hurry." Yato said.

"Is it okay if we stay out a little later. It's not even noon yet." Yukine said.

"Hm, Mikane, do you want you stay out?" Hiyori asked, am idea forming in her mind.

"Yeah! I'm good now so I think I wanna stay out, being inside is boring anyways." Mikane answered.

"Okay then. You and You're Can stay out later, but me and Yato are going back. See you two later." Hiyori said, walking out of the ally.

" Okay, bye Hiyori, bye Yato." The two regalia said simultaneously.

Yato and Hiyori went back to Kofuku and Daikoku's house while they walked around the streets, Yukine giving Mikane a tour. They ate ramen that Yukine's payed for from his money for working. The last place they went to was an ice cream can, and Yukine bought them some.

"Hey Yukine, if people can't see us easily, how come Kiyoshi saw me? Does that mean he still hasn't gotten over my death yet?"

"I don't know, maybe. Your have to ask someone else to be sure, try Kofuku. She might know."

"Okay then, I'll do that when we go back to the shrine."

"Well, how about we start heading back now, it's starting to get dark."

"Yeah okay."

The two threw away there trash and began heading home. It was quiet for a while before Mikane spoke once more.

"Hey Yukine?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't like the dark much, do you. I just realized, you don't come out when it's dark, or, not that I've seen."

"I haven't seen you outside in the dark either. Do you not like it?"

"You just haven't seen me. I slept outside last night because I couldn't sleep with Yato's snoring. I like looking at the starts at night. You saw me the other night looking at them, remember?"

"Yeah. Alright, I'm a little afraid of it. What about you? What are you afraid of?"

"The people I love shutting me out. Might have something to do with my past life, but I'm not sure. I will never go in a bank though, so that to I guess." Mikane answered, looking towards the sky.

"Okay. Come on, we're almost there!" Yukine said as he took her hand and started running.

' _There goes that feeling again, the crush. Why is it so hard to ignore? Oh well. It's not a bad feeling I guess.'_ Mikane thought to herself before running ahead. "Race yes back!"

"Your on" Yukine replied.

With that, they were off, racing towards the house.


	5. Note, not a chapter

Dear followers,

As of right this second, everything is on hold on this site. I am working on chapters and rewrites of stories now, but the one I'm trying hardest with is 'The Forgotten'. I hope you all are okay with that for now. I will tell you now what I will and won't make a Rewrite for.

No re-write (For now)

\- Join The SSS

\- Safe

\- Don't leave me (till the story progresses more)

Re-write

\- The Forgotten

\- Miho Fugio -Dino Ready-

\- Regalia In Love

\- Relations Can Be Tough (Name change may happen)

\- Wouldn't That Be Strange

\- Elizabeth Riyota -Princess Of Power-

Thank you for your time and your support would be greatly appreciated. PM me if you have any questions or comments, and don't base afraid to tell me to hurry up with updates once the stories start again. Anyways, I hope to start posting again soon, Thank you! Goodbye Jewels!


	6. Young and Helpless

_**Young and Helpless**_

 **Hello, and I'm sorry for taking so long to write this. I have been so gusy planning out everything for this story, along with my others, and also continueing to write those I'm not restarting. That, plus my schoolwork made this delay very necissary. I will do my best to keep updating on time, but I still have nine other stories to work on as well, and that's just here, so... Yeah, sorry in advance.**

"Thank you so much for looking after my children!" The woman called as she left the house.

"No problem, the black haired male said to himself, and the two children in the crib. One laughed as the other continued to stare up at him, unblinking. He carefully picked up one of the small children in his arms, rocking her gently for about ten minutes. A boy, a five year old, walked into the room.

"That one is Anami, you can tell cause her hair is dark, and her eyes look like the inside of the chocolate my daddy likes to give my mommy."

"Ah, hello there! You must be Kiyoshi, the oldest, right?"

"Yep, that's me." The boy said, a huge smile on his face.

"Ah, really, well, both of your brothers are asleep now, see?" The man said, gesturing to the other two beds in the room, currently occupied by boys with brown hair.

"Yeah! Yoshi is the younger one, he's only two, and Takeo is three, but both the girls were just born."

"Really? Well, your brothers are asleep now, so don't you think it's time for you to go to bed?"

"No way, I wanna play with Asami! Besides, I heard her laughing a minute ago. She stopped though, is she sleeping too?" True to his words, the little girl had stopped laughing, and was now staring at the ceiling in awe. The boy, the babysitter, looked up, but saw nothing. This seemed to be funny to the young boy, who began laughing at him.

"She's not really looking at anything you know. She's imagining. She's good at that."

"Yeah, I bet she is."

"What's your name mister?"

"Me? My name's Yato."

"Cool, how long are you gonna be here?"

"Till your mom comes back, or your dad gets home, it's time for you to go to bed though." Yato said, setting down the little girl, who had fallen asleep.

"When will my mommy be home?"

"When she's finished with her emergency meeting, go to bed now Kiyoshi." The other littler girl laughed, reaching her arms out towards her brother.

"But Asami wants to play, and so I wanna play with her." Yato let out an exasperated sigh as he picked up the other baby, who seemed to have a laughing fit.

"Hello little one." The baby let out a sound of approval, seeming to like the attention.

"Asami has eyes that daday calls hazy. I don't know why, he just does. And she has light brown hair, see?"

"Yes, I see that Kiyoshi. I'm gonna get Asami to fall asleep, so why don't you go and get to sleep now too? Don't you have school tomorrow."

"Fine." Kiyoshi said with a huff, glaring at the man who was holding his sister before going to his own room to retire for the night.

"Okay, now to get this one to…" Yato stopped as the little girl grabbed onto a piece of his hair.

"Ah, haha" The baby cooed.

"...Sleep… Your a playful little thing, huh?" The girl laughed as though she knew exactly what he was saying.

"Yeah, but you won't be any trouble for me, now will you?"

"Ah aha ooo" Asami cooed once more, her eyes closing.

"No, of course not." He finished, watching the girl with a look of joy on his face, as he watched her drift off. Once she was asleep for the night, he went to her brothers room, only to find him asleep as well, curled up at the top of the bed.

"Okay then, I guess my work is over for the night, huh? Well, might as well watch tv, and eat something." And so he did, stealing an amount that was likely to go unnoticed wherever he could find it, and then sitting on the couch as he pigged out for an hour before Hikari came back.

"Ah, thank you so much for watching them, you're the first babysitter I've been able to find who was willing. Most kinda say no after I say I have five kids."

"It's no problem, they weren't much trouble at all."

"Really!?! That's Great! Maybe you could be our long time babysitter from now on, but don't worry, we usually don't need them, so it shouldn't take up to much of your time."

"Sure, same price."

"Okay, five yen, would you mind babysitting again next week on Tuesday?"

"Of course not."

"Great, It's settled then, thank you so much!


End file.
